


Saying I love you

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 200 words, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sweet and soft, Those Three Little Words, look I need to practice writing short things so here ya go, they are soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: No matter how many times Stephen says it, it blows Tony away every time.





	Saying I love you

**Author's Note:**

> 200 word prompt fill from the Ironstrange Discord, for   
> "Told me what?"  
> "That I love you?"  
> posted by Kim there. This isn't much, but I don't write short very often. I kind of like challenging myself with these. Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony ran his fingers through Stephen’s salt and pepper hair, dragging his nails across his scalp. Stephen’s head rested in his lap, his feet hanging off the end of the couch. Stephen closed his eyes, turning his face into Tony’s stomach and humming contentedly.

“I swear you’re going to start purring here in a sec,” Tony said with a smirk.

“I just found a book on shapeshifting. I could be a cat,” Stephen mumbled into Tony’s stomach.

“I think I like you just the way you are,” Tony said. “Strange.”

“Ha, like I’ve never heard that one before,” Stephen said, rolling his head to look Tony in the eye.

Tony smirked, blowing Stephen a kiss. Stephen smiled, reaching up and cupping Tony’s cheek. He traced shaky circles on Tony’s cheeks, feeling the finely groomed facial hair under his thumb. Tony sighed and leaned into the touch, whiskey eyes sliding half closed.

“Tony?” 

“Yes, Stephen?”

“Have I told you today?”

“Told me what?”

“That I love you.”

Tony’s cheeks blossomed with color. No matter how many times Stephen said those three words to him, it blew him away every time.

He leaned down, sealing their lips together.

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
